


Stay

by lunwin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunwin/pseuds/lunwin
Summary: Tras rescatarlo del Santuario, Paul se ocupa de los cuidados de Daryl.





	

Paul se inclinó sobre la bañera y colocó la mano bajo el grifo para asegurarse de que la temperatura del agua era la adecuada. —Te he dejado algo de ropa limpia ahí. Creo que son de tu talla.— Señaló una de los rincones del cuarto de baño, donde había una mesa con prendas limpias, además de un par de toallas. Paul trataba de ser lo más cuidadoso posible, y no le importaba que siempre que él hablase, Daryl le respondiera con eternos silencios. De hecho no estaba seguro ni de que Daryl estuviese escuchando nada de lo que decía. —Estaré fuera por si necesitas algo.— Se giró para mirarle y al quedarse sin respuesta una vez más, finalmente sacudió la cabeza, dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir del lugar. 

—Quédate.— 

Paul detuvo sus pasos justo cuando escuchó la voz de Daryl, y miró por encima de su hombro. Desde el día en que se conocieron, Daryl le había parecido uno de esos tipos que se hacían respetar con solo una mirada. Capaz de partirte la cara de un puñetazo mientras con la otra mano sostenía una botella de cerveza y ser lo suficientemente habilidoso como para no derramar ni una gota. Y en ese momento, en cambio, cuando le pidió aquello, parecía la persona más frágil y vulnerable del mundo. Y realmente no podía culparle. Sólo Daryl sabía las barbaridades por las que había pasado entre los muros del Santuario. 

No dijo nada porque sencillamente no hizo falta. Cerró de nuevo la puerta y se arremangó las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos. Daryl se deshizo despacio de las prendas que le habían obligado a vestir durante su tiempo en el Santuario y dejó que cayeran al suelo. Se sentía débil: sus músculos y huesos le dolían. Había llegado a un punto donde no sabía si todo aquel cansancio era físico o psicológico. Quizá una mezcla de ambas, pero estaba totalmente destrozado en todos los sentidos. 

El hombre más joven se hizo a un lado para que Daryl se pudiera meter en la bañera y una vez dentro, se quedó estático, en silencio. Paul no tardó demasiado en coger un poco de agua en un pequeño balde para después verterlo sobre el cabello del contrario muy despacio, que notó un escalofrío involuntario. —¿Cómo está el agua?— Preguntó con suavidad, a lo que Daryl respondió con un toque de cabeza. Paul deslizó sus dedos entre el cabello de Daryl, y el hombre no recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había tocado con tanto cuidado y tanta suavidad. De hecho ni siquiera estaba seguro de que alguien lo hubiese hecho alguna vez. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha en todo momento. Avergonzado, tal vez, de mostrarse tan vulnerable delante del tipo que se hacía llamar Jesus a si mismo. Seguía pensando que era una estupidez. Paul aplicó algo de champú y frotó despacio mientras Daryl cerraba los ojos, aunque tuvo que abrirlos inmediatamente después ya que la oscuridad le recordó a aquel agujero donde había estado encerrado las últimas semanas y una parte de su cerebro le hizo creer que seguía allí. —Estás a salvo.— La voz de Paul le sacó de sus pensamientos y apretó los labios, en silencio, sin querer responder a eso. 

Después, Paul puso algo de jabón en una esponja y comenzó a deslizarla por el cuerpo maltratado de Daryl. Era una mezcla de tatuajes, moretones y heridas, y Paul no pudo evitar sentir lástima por todo lo que había tenido que pasar. El agua no tardó en tornarse oscura a causa de la sangre seca que también decoraba el cuerpo de Daryl, y Paul se aseguró de limpiar toda herida con la que se encontraba. Notó que Daryl se encogía un poco, probablemente porque alguna de ellas era demasiado reciente, y Paul se disculpó con rapidez. Después aclaró el pelo de Daryl, y se sirvió de sus dedos para peinárselo hacia atrás. Se topó con los ojos del hombre que mostraban miedo y dolor a partes iguales y que además estaban decorados por profundas ojeras, y Paul se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa sincera. —¿Sabes? No deberías dejar que el pelo te tapase el rostro.— Comentó ladeando la sonrisa mientras se giraba para coger un paño que descansaba sobre el borde de la bañera. Obtuvo un resoplido por parte del contrario y Paul no pudo desear nada más, pues aquello se parecía más al modo en que Daryl se comportaba normalmente. Deslizó el paño por el labio partido de Daryl para poder limpiar la herida, y el hombre mayor aprovechó para observar con detenimiento el rostro del contrario. Nunca había tenido el lujo de tenerlo tan cerca, de hecho estaba seguro de que nunca se iba a dar la ocasión, y pensó en cómo era posible que alguien como Paul formase parte de su mismo universo. Alguien tan inmaculado, tan buena persona. Alguien tan distinto a si mismo. Daryl apartó rápidamente la mirada, maldiciéndose a si mismo por haber dejado que sus ojos vagasen por el rostro del contrario, por sus labios, de aquel modo. Agradeció que Paul estuviese tan inmerso en su trabajo como para no darse cuenta. 

Estuvieron en silencio durante el resto del baño, tan solo intercambiándose ciertas miradas, alguna sonrisa por parte de Paul y el eventual gruñido cortesía de Daryl. Cuando acabó, Paul se puso en pie, bajando sus mangas de nuevo. —Ahora puedo solo.— Murmuró Daryl mientras se ponía en pie para salir de la bañera. No es que se encontrase curado del todo, pero se sentía descansado, vivo. Su cuerpo había dejado de estar tenso y huidizo. —Pásate por la enfermería cuando acabes. Tienen que echarte un vistazo a esas heridas.— Comentó Paul con una pequeña sonrisa antes de caminar hacia la puerta sin realmente esperar que Daryl respondiese.

—Gracias.—

Paul sonrió suavemente, mirándole desde allí durante unos segundos, y al final asintió levemente con la cabeza, para luego abandonar el lugar.


End file.
